


Doin’ Time — Kylo Ren AU

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: #AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hardcore, Jail, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lawyers, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: “Evil, I've come to tell you that she's evil, most definitelyEvil, ornery, scan....”— Doin’ time by Lana Del ReyElla Jones was a social butterfly as some may call her. She was always willing to help and went out of her way to be hospitable and she wasn’t easily shut down.Ella had been a lawyer for a few years now. She usually handled summary and minor cases such as traffic offences or batteries.Until she is handed a new case.When she is hired to defend Kylo Ren in court— a dark and closed off man who had been charged on multiple offences of gang affiliations- she quickly finds herself with her hands tied (quite literally.)Somewhere between the lines, she finds herself falling for him, a man to be the quite opposite of her.And then, an unfortunate romance forms.SMUT WITH PLOT.MATURE THEMES.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Doin’ Time — Kylo Ren AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello girls, gays, and theys! 
> 
> Just to preface all of this, I’m not a lawyer myself but my mother is so I’ll try to make this all as accurate as I can! Again, this is all just fiction, so don’t take anything too hard to heart. 
> 
> Also, this is a smut with plot based fic, so if you uncomfortable with that or simply too young, please do not read! 
> 
> I don’t know how often updates will be as my laptop is still broken unfortunately, but I’ll keep up with it!
> 
> Lastly, please enjoy <3  
> Your support means the world to me!

Ella Jones.   
  


She was the type of girl a man might call a “trophy wife”.   
  


She was witty, smart, and social. She loved helping out whenever and wherever she could and had a passion for helping people get redemption.   
  


She was the type of girl who always looked clean and neat, not too hard on the eyes, and had a big smile that just lit up a room.   
  


She was positive, clear-minded, goal driven. She wasn’t shut down easily.   
  


And that’s how she landed her dream career as a lawyer.   
  


After somewhat traitorous years of schooling and lots of money, she finally had reached her goal that she had been clawing towards her whole life. 

Sure, there were moments where she thought “why am I doing this?” Or “Is this really worth it?”, but she didn’t let it stop her. 

She loved being a lawyer. She thought she probably loved it the most because she got to help the innocent people that were wrongly blamed.   
  
It made her feel good— an ego boost, knowing she was helping people get out of situations they otherwise thought they were stuck in forever.   
  


Fortunately, her job landed her in one of the most prestigious legal team in all of New York.   
  


Her team was _the best._  
  


They hadn’t lost a court case in almost twenty years, and they surely didn’t plan on losing in the future.   
  


The office itself just showed how esteemed and respected her legal team was.   
  


The lobby of the twenty floor building was like a small house itself, the ceilings lined with chandeliers and the floor a milky and raven marble.   
  


The furniture was all real leather— the finest from Italy. Every office had open windows looking out onto a view of New York cityscape.   
  


There was a small restaurant in the building, fully stocked with all fresh and additives-free food, even accompanied with a special chef hired directly from France.   
  


Everything was clean. _Spotless._ If it didn’t sparkle, it wasn’t clean. When you walked into the lobby, you could see your reflection off of the marble tiles.   
  


And Ella loved it. It was her home away from home.   
  


She couldn’t even begin to remember what life was like before she became a lawyer.   
  


“Morning, Ms. Jones.” Rose, the secretary, squeaks.

Rose was a sweetheart. Ella hadn’t known much about her, but she still treated Rose with kindness. 

Rose was petite Asian woman who always wore the most beautiful dresses and blouses, and she always had a spare coffee in hand to give out. 

Ella smiled over at Rose, the pumps of her heels clicking off the lobby tiles and echoing off the deep ash walls. 

“Good Morning Rose, could you send Finn up to my office?” Ella asks, walking towards the elevator.   
  


“He’s already on his way, Ms. Jones.” Rose answers cheerfully.   
  


“Perfect.” Ella murmurs to herself, stepping into the empty elevator.   
  


As the door ding shut, she takes the small time alone to glance at herself in the mirror, nodding to herself.   
  


She had chosen to wear her navy blue suit jacket and white blouse, paired with matching navy slacks that just _hugged_ her more-than-average curves with black heels on her feet. 

Her hand tightly gripped her leather work bag, various files and billing cards neatly sorted in it. 

She quickly ran a hand through her long brown hair and checked her simple makeup in the mirror, pouting her lips slightly.   
  


She would call herself a confident woman, but she did have her insecurities.   
  


She wasn’t a large woman but had a bigger build then most. She was tiny nor petite, but had big hips and thicker thighs, paired with slightly larger breasts.   
  


She made it work though and after reading a few fashion magazines, she found what clothing worked for her body and what colours looked best.   
  


She quickly spins on her heel as the doors ding open to her level— floor eighteen. 

Stepping out, she looked down both directions down the hall, dark carpeting silencing her heels with each step.   
  


Along the hall, a large window spaced from one end to the other, giving any by-passer an overlook of other New York buildings and the buzzing streets.   
  


As she inched closer to her office at the end of the hall, she heard quick and heavy footsteps behind her.   
  


She looked over her shoulder, brows furrowed. She relaxes when she sees her assistant, Finn.   
  


“Finn, you scared me.” She says, laughing a little.   
  


Finn quickly catches up with her, a stack of papers in one arm and his shoulder holding a phone to his other ear.   
  


“Sorry, Ms.Jones.” He apologizes quietly, drawing his attention back to his phone. “Of course, yes, I’ll let her know— Thank you.” He says, ending the phone call.   
  


“Who was that?” She asks, opening her office door.   
  


The two step into her large office, closing door behind her.   
  


Her office was much like every other one in the building, but she had her own little details here and there.   
  


She had a bookshelf filled with her favourite books in one corner and a few art pieces she had bought hanging on the wall.   
  


“I was actually going to tell you about that...” Finn begins, sitting in the chair opposite of your desk chair.   
  


She set her work bag on the desk, sliding into the large leather chair with a small huff.   
  


She looks up at Finn, concern filling her chest slightly.   
  


She trusted Finn very much. He had been working for her a little over two years.   
  


He was an average sized man, his skin a glowing ebony. He kept his course hair trimmed short and his slacks tight.   
  


He always had some sort of colourful and fun tie on and he was always found talking on the phone or doing a million tasks at once.   
  


She didn’t think there was even one day here he didn’t show up to work. He was a bit of a workaholic.   
  


“Ella, you wouldn’t believe who I was just talking to.” Finn says, a small grin on his face as he hands her the stack of papers in his arm.   
  


She reaches over, grabbing them quickly. Wetting her fingers with her tongue, she flips through them quickly.   
  


It just seemed like normal paperwork from the court on a case. She had seen a million of these in her lifetime.   
  


“Hopefully it isn’t the insurance company?” She asks, looking up doubtfully.   
  


He lets out a small chuckle. “Thankfully, no. It was a man named Armitage Hux.” He answers.   
  


She sets the papers down, meeting Finn’s dark eyes. “What does that mean to me?” She asks, confused.   
  


“Well, he said he wants you to directly call himself yourself, but I know the case is big. Like, _big.”_ Finn answers.   
  


She takes in a deep breathing, sharply sighing.   
  


“Finn, you know I only do summary or minor offences. How big are we talking?” She says, unsure.   
  


Finn looks around her office for a moment. “Kylo Ren, heard of him?” He asks.   
  


Ella could feel the colour drop from her face.   
  


She had heard a little of Kylo Ren a year or two previous.   
  


She hadn’t heard much, but she knew he was the first man to be charged with life in prison for the first time in a few years.   
  


She knew he had a court case at the time to reduce the years but whatever legal team was representing him lost the case.   
  


There hadn’t been much thought of him other then that though. All she really thought was “thank god I don’t have to represent him”.   
  


“I won’t do it.” Ella quickly stammers out, taking the court papers and stuffing them into her desk.   
  


“Ella.” Finn says, drawing her attention. “I know you don’t usually do this type of thing, but it’s _Kylo Ren._ Do you know who he is?” Finn asks.   
  


“Yes, he’s a criminal.” She answers, almost annoyed.   
  


“Ella, he has _money._ He was a gang leader, he has _money money._ Just think about what exactly he’s offering you.” Finn pleads.   
  


Ella scoffs. “Do you know how crazy you sound, Finn? This team hasn’t lost a case in a _long time._ Do you realize what would happen to my career if I screwed this up?” She says.   
  


Finn is silent for a moment. “I know, I know. The only reason why I even told you about this was because I think _you_ could do it.” He admits.   
  


“What does that mean?” Ella asks, furrowing her brows.   
  


Finn takes in a deep breath. “You’re a great person Ella, and one hell of a lawyer. I know how good you are at this stuff and I think it’s a waste of talent when all you do is stupid traffic offences and stuff like that. I think you can really help him.” Finn explains.   
  


Ella is quiet for a long moment.   
  


Finn was right. She was comfortable in what she did, and she was _good_ at it. Truthfully, she did want to do bigger cases, but she had a fear of screwing things up. She didn’t want to make mistakes.   
  


“Listen, I’ll get you the case file and you can read it over, see if you want to do it. If you don’t, I’ll give it to someone else.” Finn offers.   
  


Ella’s eyes flicker between Finn and the the court papers on her desk, her finger hovering over her lips in thought.   
  


She had so much to lose if she did this. But it wouldn’t hurt to look at Kylo’s file.   
  


It wasn’t her to make assumptions like this. She always lived by the thought that everyone deserved a second chance.   
  


Hell, her whole job was giving people second chances. Just because Kylo had presumably ran a gang and had life in prison did not mean she could judge him off his actions.   
  


She sure as hell knew she wouldn’t want people judging her off her mistakes like she had done to him. But then again, she hadn’t ran a gang.   
  


“Fine.” Ella murmurs, sighing.   
  


“You’ll do it?” Finn asks, practically sitting on the edge of his seat.   
  


“No.” Ella says. “But I’ll look at the file. This isn’t a yes, though.” She warns, swallowing thickly.   
  


“Perfect!” Finn says, shooting up from his seat. “I’ll get that file as soon as possible.” He says, turning on his heel to leave.   
  


Just as he’s about to leave, he looks over his shoulder at Ella.   
  


“Ella?” He asks, voice soft now.   
  


She looks up from his desk at him. “Yes?” She asks.   
  


“I meant what I said. I do think you’re a good person. I think you could really give this man a second chance.” He adds.   
  


Ella is hesitant for a moment. “Thank you, Finn.” She says quietly, holding back a small smile.   
  


When he leaves and shuts the door behind him, her gaze falls on the photo frame sitting in the corner of her desk.   
  


A photo of her and her grandmother stared back at her.   
  


Her grandmother was holding her— she must have been only twelve in the photo.   
  


Her grandmother raised her most of her life. One thing her grandmother taught her was that you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.   
  


Her grandmother taught her to be compassionate, caring, hopeful, and to be a helping hand.   
  


Most of all, she taught her to give people second chances.   
  


And maybe all Kylo Ren needed was a second chance.   
  


“Ren!” An officer shouts, his voice booming off the concrete walls and floor.   
  


Kylo’s head perks up, his large arms still pushing him up and down off the floor.   
  


His bulky frame was covered in sweat, the top half of his long raven hair pulled back into a small pony tail to keep his hair out of his face as he did pushups.   
  


He had removed the top half of his orange jumper, the scratchy and course fabric hanging off the top bunk of his bed.   
  


He palm were sticky to the floor as sweat coated his top lip, his lungs wheezing out a small “251.” as he pushed up from his last push-up.   
  


This was how Kylo spent most of his time in his jail cell.   
  


It was that or reading, and he had already read all the books the prison offered by his third week in the place.   
  


He had hated everything about this place.   
  


He hated how bright and neon his jumper was, and how the laundry soap smelled. He also hated how the prison only offered him a large in sizing, making his uniform too tight on his arms and chest.   
  


He hated how thin the mattress was and how he was only allowed to go outside at certain times. It felt like a dog kennel. 

This lifestyle was barbaric from how he usually lived.   
  


He went from wearing Guess and Prada to wearing no-name orange rags for clothing. 

He used have a personal fucking chef in his house, and now he was eating grey slop they liked to call “food”.   
  


And the _showers._  
  


He wasn’t stranger to showering with people— hell, he loved showering with a hot chick– but now he was sharing a communal shower with other men. 

But it didn’t intimidate him. 

He may have only been in the prison for a few months, but everyone knew not to fuck with him. 

In the few months, he had already stabbed another inmate with a sharpened fork from the kitchen and managed to beat the shit out of his inmate.   
  


And the worse part was, he knew he was going to be in here for a _very_ long time.   
  


He lashed out because he knew no matter what chaos he caused inside the prison it made no difference— he was in there for life.   
  


All because of one fucking mistake.   
  


“Ren, get the fuck up, you have a visitor.” The officer says, now standing on the other side of the metal bars.   
  


Kylo stands from the cement floor, stretching his arms and lumbering over to the bars.   
  


“It’s not visiting hours.” Kylo grunts, scanning the officer.   
  


The officer rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m letting you even see them, Ren. Watch yourself.” He warns.   
  


Kylo is still for a moment, boring holes into the officers eyes. He inched himself against the bars, getting as close to the officer as he could.   
  


He just stood there for a good moment or two, giving the officer the coldest look he could.   
  


This officer wasn’t _shit._ Kylo fucking hated the cops. 

“Now put your shirt on Magic Mike, your visitor ain’t got all day.” The officer jokes. 

Kylo wanted to snap the officers neck right there and then. 

Shooting him one last look, Kylo’s turns on his heel and grabs his orange shirt from the top bunk.   
  


Sliding it back on, the scruffy fabric sticks to the sweat on his chest.   
  


He steps forward, watching as the officer slides the cell bars open.   
  


He puts his wrists out and handcuffs are instantly clasped around his wrists, leaving him restrained.   
  


He fucking hated the cuffs too. He was supposed to be the one putting cuffs on people, not the other way around.   
  


The officer pushes him forward, making him stumble down the dim and eerie hallway.   
  


He threw dirty looks at whoever glanced at him from their cell, making sure to keep them in check.   
  


Most would call him an alpha male. He made sure everyone knew they were his fucking peasants in this jail cell palace.   
  


After making his way down various halls and staircases, he finally pushes past a door and into the visitor area.   
  


All the metal tables were empty except for one.

He swore a low growl tore from his throat when he saw the red headed leprechaun that sat in the middle of the room.   
  


“Play nice, Ren.” The officers grumbles, bringing him to the table.   
  


Cuffing him to the table, the officer scurries off, leaving Kylo and Hux alone.   
  


“It’s good to see you too.” Hux replies sarcastically, his lips twisting into a wicked grin.   
  


Kylo lets out a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring as his lips press into a thin line. “What the fuck are you doing here.” He barks.   
  


Hux rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t have an attitude considering what I’m trying to give you.” He snaps.   
  


“What exactly are you trying to fucking give me?” Kylo asks in a condescending tone.   
  


Hux pauses for a moment. “A second chance.” He finally says.   
  


Kylo almost laughs. “A second chance...” he murmurs, shaking his head.   
  


Hux furrows his brows. “Yes, a second chance. I’ve only been here for five minutes and even _I_ want to leave.” He laughs.   
  


Kylo scans Hux, envy tight in his chest as he gazes at Hux’s expensive suit he has on.   
  


Kylo would _kill_ to be wearing a suit, made with the finest cottons and paired with some real leather shoes even.   
  


“The fuck would you do that? Now that you run everything you don’t need me. In fact, aren’t you the reason I’m here?” Kylo seethes.   
  


Hux makes a _tsk tsk_ sound. “I’m planning something big and I need you.” He says.   
  


Kylo scoffs. “You don’t need me, you need my _power,_ my _money.”_  
  


Hux shrugs. “Maybe, but none of that matters since I already filed for your case to be re-opened.” He answers casually.   
  


“What?” Kylo barks.   
  


“In fact, I already found a lawyer. When she calls back I’ll be setting up a meeting with her immediately.” He answers smuggly.   
  


Kylo didn’t know what to say.   
  


He had already come to terms that he wasn’t ever going to get his life back, and everything that Hux was planning just seemed like a good way to blow his money.   
  


But maybe not. Maybe he could get his old life back. Maybe he could go back to eating buffets and fucking the most expensive prostitues.   
  


Maybe he _could_ have a second chance. 


End file.
